burst like a soda bubble
by Moon Waltz
Summary: bahwa setelah selama ini kau tahu kau membencinya, saat itu kau juga tahu kau tidak bisa melepaskannya. [shizufem!iza]. second pov.


a/n: shizufem!iza, highschool!AU stuff, _shizayanget,_ second pov, berharap tydac cheesy (tapi sepertinya iya). Plot tydac jelas. Pokoknya aku gatau ini nulis apa ;_;

(dan, _happy birthday,_ untuk mbak yang doyan shizufem!iza di luar sana :) )

* * *

.

 _ **burst like a soda bubble**_

Drrr! ©Narita Ryougo

 _I dont take any profit; no copyrights infringements are intended_

.

* * *

[i]

Itu terjadi di hari yang panas (pendingin ruangan di apartemen Shinra rusak) dan kau mesti membuka kancing teratasmu untuk bisa berkompromi dengan suhu ini, ketika, Shinra dengan cukup santai berkata di sela-sela penjelasannya mengenai tugas liburan musim panas kalian:

"Kurasa Kanra- _chan_ menyukaimu."

Kau berhenti mencari keanehan pada pemandangan di luar jendela, akan lebih mudah jika mencarinya di wajah Shinra.

"Kurasa dia menyukai seluruh manusia yang ada di dunia."

Shinra tertawa menanggapi ini.

"Shizuo- _kun_ bahkan bukan manusia di matanya."

Dan selayaknya bersikap acuh, kau mengabaikan suhu udara yang bertambah panas beberapa derajat di sekitarmu.

Kancing kedua yang kemudian kau buka tidak banyak membantu.

.

[ii]

Jauh di dalam hatimu kau tahu benar bahwa bukan ide yang bagus menjadikan Shinra sebagai rekan setimmu dalam proyek musim panas ini. Bukan dari segi kualitas, tentu, sebab berkat pemikiran cerdas dan akses tanpa batas yang ia miliki, proyek yang kau anggap terlalu besar untuk ukuran anak SMA itu bisa rampung hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Masalahnya kau tahu bahwa jika ini tentang Shinra, maka ini tentang Celty dan Kanra juga. Celty bukan masalah sebetulnya, ia tipikal yang terbiasa mengurusi kepalanya sendiri (dalam beberapa arti), sementara Kanra... kau yakin seratus persen semua yang direncanakan gadis itu akan berujung pada sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Tetapi kau menjadikan Shinra sebagai rekanmu juga, dan sesuai ekspektasimu tiga hari yang lalu: kau menyesalinya. Nyaris.

"Oke, jadi?" kau menggeser bola pantai dengan ujung kaki. Bola itu bergulir ke ujung ruangan. Kau berusaha mengabaikan _nya_.

"Proyek kita sudah selesai, Shizuo- _kun_. Sekarang saatnya liburan."

"Aku mengerti jika Celty juga ikut. Tapi kecoa betina itu? Untuk apa?"

Kau (masih) berusaha mengabaikan _nya_.

"Jahat sekali, Shizu - _chan_ , kau menyebut seorang wanita kecoak," suara itu menyentuhmu dari ujung ruangan. Kau berusaha mengabaikannya—

Kau gagal mengabaikannya mengetahui gelas Shinra menjadi tak berbentuk di tanganmu, dan betapa inginnya kau melemparkan gelas tak berbentuk itu ke ujung ruangan. Tapi kau tak ingin menghajar seorang wanita meski ia hanya kecoa betina sekalipun—dan hal ini akan selalu menjadi perdebatan panjang di dalam hatimu bahkan ketika ia menarik pisaunya dari saku rok itu; hendak menyerangmu.

Pisaunya hampir mengenaimu dan kau tahu di detik itu, standar prinsipmu turun menjadi 'tidak akan menghajar _wajah_ seorang wanita'. Kau mulai meluncurkan seranganmu untuk menghajar bagian lain selain wajahnya. Toh ia tetap berhasil menghindarinya. Ia akan selalu berhasil menghindarinya.

Karena, satu hal tentang Orihara Kanra yang takkan berubah meski dunia mengalami kejatuhan adalah kau membencinya; kau membenci bagaimana ia selalu berhasil menghindar dari kejaran dan seranganmu.

Sementara itu, si tuan rumah mulai memahami bencana apa yang baru saja ia timbulkan. Celty yang menyaksikan aksi kalian menghancurkan rumah mengetikkan sesuatu pada PDA-nya dengan cepat, menyodorkannya di depan wajah pucat Shinra.

[ _Masih belum belajar dari kesalahan, huh, Shinra?_ ]

.

[iii]

Di antara banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi di luar pemikiran dan keinginanmu, tetap datang berlibur ke pantai dengan tiga sekawan (yang sebetulnya bukanlah kawan) seharusnya tidak menjadi salah satunya. Kau terlalu menyukai pantai, melebihi kebencianmu pada Kanra dan inilah mengapa kau meninggalkan kamar berantakanmu dengan membawa serta sepasang sandal dan kacamata anti matahari (kau berharap kacamata itu juga mampu melindungi penglihatanmu dari hal-hal menyilaukan lainnya; kilapan air laut, pantulan kacamata Shinra, bikini yang dikenakan Kanra—).

Shinra memilih tempat di paling ujung, tepi, jauh dari keramaian, supaya tak ada pengunjung lain yang sadar bahwa topi pantai yang dikenakan Celty melayang alih-alih mendarat di atas kepalanya. Ia sendiri berusaha menarik perhatian Celty dengan memeragakan sedikit gaya berenang yang ia tahu (di atas darat), cukup sukses melihat gestur tawa tanpa suara Celty kemudian.

Daripada melakukan sesuatu, kau lebih suka memerhatikan orang-orang melakukan sesuatu, dengan kedamaian tentunya, sama seperti namamu. Ketika mengusap pasir di atas kakimu yang gatal, kau jadi teringat bahwa ada satu makhluk di tempat ini yang punya tendensi merusak kedamaian yang kau dambakan. Tiba-tiba kau waspada, mencarinya dengan matamu di setiap penjuru tempat yang mungkin ada. Jangan sampai ia merencanakan sesuatu dan sekarang sedang menjalankan rencana itu.

Kau sedikit panik tidak menemukannya di antara orang-orang (kau pikir mungkin bikini-nya akan menarik perhatian beberapa lelaki di tempat ini). Hari ini bisa berakhir buruk jika kau tidak menemukannya dan menggagalkan ide busuknya.

Saat itulah ketika kau tanpa sengaja mengedarkan pandanganmu ke arah lautan, kau menemukan sesuatu yang muncul dan tenggelam, rambut hitam, tangan yang berusaha menggapai—

Kau tidak berpikir ketika melempar kacamata anti UV-mu dan menerjang lautan.

.

[iv]

Satu hal tentang Orihara Kanra yang takkan berubah meski dunia mengalami kejatuhan adalah kau membencinya. Kau membencinya sejak di kali pertama bertemu dan menyadari bahwa bukan hanya pisaunya yang mampu menusukmu dalam. Bahwa seringainya juga. Bahwa caranya mengerlingkan matanya padamu juga. Bahwa aroma asin-basah rambutnya di penghujung musim panas ketika ia menciummu (—kau menciumnya) juga.

Mulanya kau berharap ini hanya lelucon, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu ragu untuk mencekiknya ketika ia mentertawai reaksimu. Tetapi ia tidak tertawa, ia tidak membuka matanya. Kau tak punya banyak pengetahuan tentang menyelamatkan orang yang baru saja tenggelam dan kepanikan ini membuat otakmu buntu juga. Mungkin akan terlambat jika kau membopong Kanra dan membiarkan Shinra yang melakukan pertolongan pada Kanra, mungkin akan terlambat, jadi-

jadi kau tidak berpikir banyak ketika melakukan CPR yang kau tahu padanya. Kulitnya dingin ketika kau menyentuhnya- memijatnya, satu, dua, kau merasakan panas di tubuhmu sendiri, satu, dua, kau ingin waktu berhenti. Kau mengulanginya berkali-kali. Tanganmu di atas dadanya lebih membuatmu tersadar ketimbang dirinya; kau mencoba cara yang lain meski kau tak ingin.

Sebenarnya itu semua sederhana saja, bibirmu mendarat di atas bibirnya, samar dalam situasi darurat ini. Lagipula kau melakukan itu untuk memberikan Kanra napas, bukan mencurinya.

Beberapa detik waktumu berlalu dengan lambat, suara-suara di sekitarmu teredam, di akhir ada dengungan yang tidak kau hiraukan ketika Kanra tak juga membuka mata. Kau tidak menyerah, tidak kali ini. Satu napas kau tarik lagi, kau hela, kau berikan padanya. Tetesan air dari pirangmu jatuh ke atas kelopak matanya, terbuka.

Dan mungkin, mungkin, kau bersyukur untuk dapat melihat lagi refleksimu pada permukaannya yang merah. Mungkin, mungkin, kau bersyukur ketika senyap ini terisi kembali oleh suara-suara.

Mungkin, mungkin, kau bersyukur untuk menemukan dan menyelamatkannya; seandainya ia tak memperlihatkan senyumnya –seringainya padamu.

Ia tidak tertawa, ia berbisik padamu. Rahasia. "Shizu- _chan_ menyelamatkanku, hm?"

Dan menarik tengkukmu supaya kau terjatuh, terjatuh, terjatuh, _terjatuh_. Padanya.

Kau akan mengingat musim panas ini selamanya.

.

Satu hal tentang Orihara Kanra yang takkan berubah meski dunia mengalami kejatuhan adalah kau membencinya. Kau membencinya sejak di kali pertama bertemu dan menyadari bahwa bukan hanya pisaunya yang mampu menusukmu dalam. Bahwa seringainya juga. Bahwa caranya mengerlingkan matanya padamu juga. Bahwa aroma asin-basah rambutnya di penghujung musim panas ketika ia menciummu (—kau menciumnya) juga.

Bahwa setelah selama ini kau tahu kau membencinya, saat itu kau juga tahu kau tidak bisa melepaskannya.***

.

.

- _ **fin.**_


End file.
